Le bal des shamans
by Realgya
Summary: Messieurs, mesdames, mesdemoiselles qui êtes ici et participez ou non au Shaman Fight, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Nous vous informons qu'aura lieu un bal sur la butée entre la plage ouest et le village.
1. Annonce

**Le bal des shamans**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Salut tout le monde ! Ca fait un moment que j'ai cette fiction commencée sur mon ordi (et presque terminée vu que j'ai prévu 4 chapitres et qu'il y en a déjà 3 d'écrits ^^). Or dans deux semaines je serai en vacances, donc en publiant un chapitre par semaine, je pourrai écrire la fin et la poster dans la continuité. Par conséquent, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :D (Vous remarquerez que j'aime bien les bals, mais sachez que celui-ci précède la réunion au Fumbari Onsen de Feuillets, pour ceux qu'une possible ressemblance intriguerait.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Annonce<strong>

Les haut-parleurs éparpillés dans toute l'île grésillèrent avant que la voix de Goldova ne se fasse entendre.

- Messieurs, mesdames, mesdemoiselles qui êtes ici et participez ou non au Shaman Fight, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Le conseil pache et moi-même avons décidé cette année d'innover en relevant une forte tension entre les différentes équipes supérieure aux tournois précédents. Par conséquent, nous vous informons qu'aura lieu un bal sur la butée entre la plage ouest et le village.

Une foule d'exclamations surprises se répandit dans toute l'île mais Goldova était loin d'avoir fini.

- Ce bal débutera demain soir une heure avant la tombée de la nuit et se prolongera, pour les plus hardis, jusqu'au matin. Rassurez-vous, aucun match n'est prévu pour la journée du lendemain. Par ailleurs, tout participant absent à ce bal de la tombée de la nuit à minuit se verra disqualifié, exception faite des malades présents à l'infirmerie pache.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent des vociférations qui s'élevèrent en réponse à l'annonce.

- Les paches tenant l'infirmerie se gardent le droit de juger si une personne s'y trouvant est malade ou non. Inutile donc de mimer des maladies pour être dispenser de danse. Un barbecue géant est prévu sur la plage à côté de la piste de danse, ainsi que quelques surprises prévues par nos soins. Et arrêtez tous de râler bande d'ingrats ! Déjà qu'on est fauchés, on prend la peine de vous organiser une super soirée alors un peu d'enthousiasme ! s'énerva Goldova dans son micro.

Cependant, il se reprit très vite.

- Pardon pour ce manque d'impassibilité je continue. Comme il n'y a pas de match aujourd'hui non plus, le stade sera reconverti en place de marché pour échanger, coudre, tisser, créer des robes de bal pour ces demoiselles. Vous remarquerez que nous avons anticipé vos plaintes à venir. Et si je puis me permettre, je vous fais passer un mot de Karim qui vous conseille des robes courtes si vous voulez ensuite aller dans le sable et tremper les pieds dans l'eau sans abîmer vos vêtements. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous !

Une bruyante cacophonie s'éleva de partout, suivant la déclaration, mais le calme revint presque aussitôt quand les haut-parleurs se remirent à faire du bruit.

- Petit oubli de ma part, donc je reprends, s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs la voix de Goldova, en faisant rire certains. Je tiens à préciser que cet évènement est censé être pacifique et prompt à l'échange et l'entente. Aussi toute formation d'over soul quel qu'il soit est prohibé durant toute la durée obligatoire de présence. De nouveau, tout contrevenant à cette règle se verra exclu du tournoi. Bonne journée !

Cette fois-ci les haut-parleurs s'éteignirent définitivement, laissant un climat bouillonnant dans leur sillage.

…

Le lendemain soir sembla arriver à toute allure. Anna avait aussitôt traîné Yoh derrière elle pour qu'il porte ce qu'elle allait acheter, Pirika avait fait de même avec Horohoro et Tamao les suivait derrière, hésitante. Ne se trouvant sur l'île que très peu de magasins, il y avait très peu de boutiques de vêtements, et donc très peu de robes. Les quelques robes de plage disparurent très rapidement, ainsi que les jupes et paréos.

Les cinq jeunes gens prirent donc la direction du stade où les paches avaient réussi à importer des tas de tissus revendus plus chers, leur permettant de financier le barbecue qui serait gratuit et ouvert à tous. Entre deux piles de vêtements d'occasion, Anna trouva un costard et insista pour que Yoh aille essayer dans les cabines improvisées. Ce dernier ne put faire autrement que s'y résoudre, mais même Anna dut admettre que cela ne lui allait pas et accepter qu'il s'en passe.

Grâce aux patrons de robes et aux esprits les plus débrouillards il ne fut pas très compliqué de confectionner des robes. Amidamaru eut le malheur de confier qu'il savait coudre, les fillettes de son village lui ayant appris lorsqu'il les protégeait, à l'époque où il était enfant. Yoh pratiqua donc la fusion de l'esprit et se mit à la tâche, imité par Pirika, Anna et Tamao. Horohoro essaya vainement de faire de même mais après avoir pris six gifles d'origines diverses pour des erreurs, il laissa tomber la tâche.

Finalement, Pirika se retrouva avec une large jupe qui se soulevait jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux quand elle tournait sur elle-même mais sinon tombait sur le haut de ses mollets. Bariolée de couleurs pastel, elle s'accordait avec un débardeur blanc où se dessinaient de grandes fleurs colorées.

Anna pour sa part avait troqué son habituelle robe noire contre une robe un peu plus longue et orangée. Yoh avait d'ailleurs réussi à la convaincre de le laisser se rendre à la soirée dans sa tenue habituelle, lui assurant qu'il allait se salir avec le barbecue, donc qu'il ne servait à rien de prendre des vêtements distingués pour l'occasion.

Enfin Tamao s'était contentée d'une courte robe blanche, ressemblant à une robe de plage basique si ce n'était qu'elle était cintrée et avec d'immenses pétales roses sur le bas.

Epuisées par leurs travaux, les filles avaient abandonné l'idée d'essayer de chercher parmi les rares boutiques en vendant des boucles d'oreille ou bracelets, réjouissant les garçons qui n'eurent presque rien à porter sur le chemin du retour. Ils croisèrent Jun au café pache, sirotant un thé glacé, ne s'étant pas rendue au stade car ayant déjà une tenue adaptée dans ses bagages.

…

L'équipe Fumbari Onsen, Manta, Anna et Tamao arrivèrent les premiers sur les lieux, bientôt suivi par une équipe qu'il ne connaissait pas et quelques non-participants. Jun et Pyrong ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, précédant l'équipe The Ren.

- Alors, chacun à sa cavalière ? leur demanda Jun avec un grand sourire.

Tous détournèrent la tête, l'esprit vaguement occupé ailleurs, à l'exception de Ryu qui épiait d'éventuelles jolies filles et Faust qui ne se préoccupait que d'Eliza.

- Et bien il va falloir en trouver, fit-elle savoir, toujours souriante. On ne va pas à un bal pour manger, on y vient pour danser. N'est-ce pas Ren ?

Son petit frère la fusilla du regard et ne répondit pas, la faisant rire.

- Horo !

Pirika se jeta sur son frère, le bousculant. Tous deux tombèrent par terre avec un bruit mat alors que Kororo les regardait d'un air perplexe.

- D'où tu sors ? Pourquoi tu te jettes comme ça sur moi ? s'écria Horohoro.

- Je veux que ma première danse soit pour toi.

- Quoi ?

Les autres détournèrent la tête, retenant avec mal leurs éclats de rire devant la mine horrifiée de leur camarade.

- Oui, viens on va danser.

- Mais… Pirika, il n'y a même pas encore de musique.

- Oh ça peut s'arranger, répondit Karim en surgissant, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- On est content de vous voir, espérons que vous allez bien vous amuser, ajouta Silva en arrivant derrière lui.

Horohoro commença à leur crier dessus de ne pas faire peur aux gens comme ça alors que Tamao se glissait vers Manta.

- Je les ai toujours trouvés louches, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi, répondit-il.

De plus en plus de monde arrivait, mais aucun des trois groupes dominants n'avait encore paru. Silva et Karim les quittèrent pour aller aider à l'organisation et l'installation de la musique en même temps que la famille Asakura faisait son entrée, Kino au bras de Yohmei, Keiko à celui de Mikihisa et Reoseb conduisant sa sœur par la main.

- Vous croyez que Hao sait danser ? demanda soudain Yoh.

Horohoro pouffa.

- En mille ans, il a bien dû avoir le temps d'apprendre, non ? fit remarquer Chocolove.

- Tu parles ! Il était trop occupé à tuer tout le monde, répliqua Horo, toujours rieur.

- Si j'étais toi je me méfierais, intervint Ren, je pense qu'on risque d'avoir des surprises.

- Il faudrait qu'il ait une cavalière, avança Horo.

Yoh allait répliquer qu'il y avait les Hanagumi mais Anna le prit de court.

- S'il s'approche de moi, je le castre, fit-elle d'un ton dur et sans appel.

Les garçons reculèrent prudemment, chacun notant soigneusement sa remarque dans un coin de sa tête.

- Bonne chance, murmura Manta à Yoh qui grimaçait.

…

Au moment où la musique démarrait, les X-laws parurent, tous vêtus de blancs. Les hommes portaient leurs uniformes mais Jeanne avait mis une très jolie robe blanche et bleue avec des nœuds de partout et Meene une robe évasée blanche avec une ceinture verte. Horohoro voulut ouvrir la bouche pour faire savoir une fois de plus qu'il trouvait Jeanne très jolie mais il n'en eut pas le temps. A l'instant où la première note avait retenti, Pirika l'avait empoigné par le col et traîné sur la piste.

- Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, fit savoir Yoh, les mains dans les poches et un sourire niais sur le visage.

Toute l'attention était portée sur le frère et la sœur, seul couple au centre de la piste de danse.

- C'est étrange qu'il y ait encore plusieurs équipes qui soient absentes, releva Chocolove.

- Ils ne doivent pas aimer les bals, alors ils arriveront uniquement lors de la période de « présence obligatoire », répondit Ryu. Nous étions en avance, en théorie la soirée ne commence que maintenant à peu près.

- Le soleil est en train de se coucher, les derniers ont une heure pour arriver, après c'est la disqualification, ajouta Anna.

La musique changea et le visage de Jun s'éclaira soudainement alors que Ren essayait de se faire tout petit.

- Ren ! appela-t-elle.

- Un problème ? demanda Yoh au chinois en le voyant se faufiler entre ses amis pour échapper à sa sœur.

- C'est la chanson sur laquelle on avait l'habitude de danser étant petits, entourés de kyonshis, chuchota-t-il.

- C'est une tradition, expliqua sa sœur en surgissant près de lui. A chaque fois que cette musique passe, on danse.

- Ce n'est pas du tout une tradition, s'écria Ren en reculant. C'est toi qui a inventé cette fichue histoire !

Toutefois tout ce qu'il put dire n'avait aucune importance car il finit sur la piste à danser avec Jun, aux côtés de Horo et Pirika qui avait refusé de lâcher son cavalier après une seule chanson.

- Mademoiselle Anna vous dansez ? tenta sa chance Ryu qui avait dû mal noter sa mise en garde précédente.

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard et cela suffit pour le faire s'éloigner, peu désireux de se faire frapper. Sur la piste, quelques autres couples s'étaient formés, dont Yohmei et Keiko. Lors de la musique suivante, Jun dansa avec son grand-père, la famille Tao étant arrivée entretemps, et Ren échappa de justesse à une danse avec sa mère qui finalement se tourna vers son père.

- Coucou !

Horo qui venait à peine de se libérer de Pirika fit un bond en arrière alors que Lyserg surgissait à ses côtés.

- Ca va tout le monde ? demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, répondit Yoh.

- Non moi ça ne va pas, bouda Pirika, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard que seul son frère détecta.

- Ah pourquoi ? s'enquit Lyserg.

- Pourquoi te le dirai-je ?

- Peut-être que je peux t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas de cavalier et j'ai envie de danser, déclara Pirika.

Lyserg lui fit un sourire coincé, se demandant comment se tirer d'une telle situation. Malheureusement pour lui la jeune fille prit les devants, l'attrapa par le bras et repartit sur la piste en traînant l'ange derrière elle, sous les rires de ses camarades.

Sur ces entrefaites arrivèrent les Gandharas, Sati en tête, vêtue comme une vraie princesse. Le rythme cardiaque de Ryu augmenta considérablement à sa vue, mais elle ne semblait pas intéressée par les danses et alla plutôt saluer les X-laws.

- Nous aussi elle pourrait venir nous saluer, grommela-t-il tout bas.

- Patience, elle va sans doute venir, le rassura Yoh.

…

Pour passer le temps, Chocolove entama un numéro de jonglage, après s'être fait assommé par Ren pour avoir osé lui proposé de danser avec lui. Apparemment ce dernier était toujours aussi imperméable à l'humour de son coéquipier.

- Le soleil est presque couché, remarqua Manta. Et toujours aucune trace de Hao.

Sans qu'ils puissent s'en empêcher, un fol espoir naquit chez tous les garçons alors qu'ils tournaient leurs têtes vers le soleil couchant.

- S'il ne vient pas… il sera éliminé, tout puissant shaman qu'il est, murmura Ryu.

- Sauf s'il est à l'infirmerie, rappela Yoh.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il puisse être à l'infirmerie ? répliqua Ren. Et puis ça voudrait dire que toutes ses équipes y sont aussi.

- Arrêtez de vous faire des illusions, claqua la voix sèche d'Anna, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité. Il joue avec nos nerfs.

- Hein ? Comment ça Anna ? questionna Yoh.

- Il fait exprès d'arriver au dernier pour que vous espériez tous comme des crétins qu'il ne vienne pas. Ce type a attendu cinq siècles ce tournoi depuis la dernière fois, il ne va pas se laisser disqualifier pour si peu.

- Mais peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de haut-parleur là il a établi son campement ! songea soudain Yoh. Peut-être qu'on devrait aller l'avertir ?

Tous autour de lui tombèrent au sol, assommés par sa dernière remarque, sauf Anna. Elle colla une gifle monumentale à Yoh à la place, l'air pourtant toujours aussi calme.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, ça m'énerve.

- Bien Anna, lui répondit Yoh.

L'absence d'Hao n'avait cependant pas été relevée par leur groupe seulement. Sati, passée les saluer, fit remarquer qu'il y avait des retardataires avant de s'éloigner. Les X-laws semblaient tous en train de prier pour que leur ennemi ne se montre pas, Lyserg compris. Les gens avaient cessé de danser, où alors esquissaient quelques pas de danse sans y penser, les yeux rivés sur le haut de la colline où étaient plantés les premiers arbres, priant pour ne pas y voir apparaître Hao et ses sbires.

Quand le soleil se fut presque entièrement noyé dans la mer, ils y crurent, à la défaite du meilleur prétendant au trône. Cependant, alors que le dernier rayon disparaissait, un vent souffla et ils apparurent, sortant de la forêt d'un pas conquérant avant de rejoindre le plateau. Une vague de déception submergea l'assemblée, faisant sourire Hao qui lisait sans peine dans leurs esprits.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous très contents de notre arrivée, remarqua-t-il d'une voix légère, les yeux rieurs.

- Dommage, soupira Ren.

- Ca aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, renchérit Ryu.

…

Hao portait ses vêtements habituels, tout comme le reste de son équipe. Même les filles ne s'étaient pas changées par rapport à d'habitude, si on mettait de côté le bracelet en fleurs au poignet de Mach, les barrettes désormais dorées et non bleues de Kanna et les lèvres plus colorées de Mary, sans doute dues à un maquillage 100% naturel.

Ils ne se mêlèrent pas à l'assemblée présente, se contentant de se mettre près d'un bord de la piste de danse. Opacho s'élança cependant au milieu, à la poursuite d'un papillon, essayant en sautant de l'attraper. L'insecte finit par s'envoler au loin, lui arrachant une moue de dépit. Le visage d'Hao s'adoucit, posé sur son petit protégé, avant de reprendre son expression arrogante accoutumée quand il s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait remarqué le changement. Il posa brièvement les yeux sur la fille aux cheveux roses qui baissait la tête, rougissante, et se décalait derrière Chocolove et Anna pour se soustraire à son regard.

Une nouvelle musique se fit entendre et la piste se remplit considérablement.

…

Hao regarda la piste de danse, assis dans l'herbe, Opacho à sa droite, Rakist à sa gauche.

- Je dois admettre que je me suis fourvoyé, dit-il au prêtre, je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'accorderait une danse.

Ce dernier était allé demander à l'Iron Maiden d'être sa cavalière, faisant éclater une véritable effusion de cris parmi les X-laws.

- Ne touche pas à Jeanne ! s'était exclamé Marco.

- Traître ! avait hurlé les autres. Eloigne-toi d'elle !

Cependant il avait tenu bon, expliqué en des termes conciliants que ce soir ils étaient tous unis par leur condition de participant au Shaman Fight et qu'il venait en toute amitié proposer une danse à Jeanne.

- Tu as tenté de la tuer, avait rétorqué Meene.

- Et alors ? lui avait retourné Rakist.

Finalement la fausse sainte avait accepté et même si la musique était déjà à moitié entamée et si leur danse avait duré moins d'une minute, ils avaient dansé.

Désormais, Jeanne était dans les bras de Marco alors que Meene valsait avec Denbat. Les Gandhara dansaient entre eux mais Ryu avait réussi l'exploit d'être le cavalier de Sati. Chocolove avait entraîné Pirika sur la piste, Anna avait daigné accorder une danse à Silva, Jun dansait avec Pyrong, Faust avec Eliza, Zoria avec Pino, les épouses Asakura et Tao avec leurs maris. Après maints efforts, Turbine, Peyote et Zenchin avaient réussi à convaincre respectivement Mary, Canna et Mach de danser, et cette dernière s'amusait comme une folle à marcher sur les pieds de son cavalier.

De son côté, Reoseb essayait sans beaucoup de succès à arracher un sourire à sa sœur en la faisait tournoyer. Même Lip et Rap dansaient, l'une dans les bras de Karim, l'autre dans ceux de Renim. En fait, il n'y avait pas une seule fille hors de la piste. Rectification faite, il y en avait une, songea Hao en posant son regard sur la fille aux cheveux roses.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde l'avait remarquée. Yoh l'aurait bien invité mais Anna jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil de leur côté, qui bien qu'indéchiffrables, décourageait son fiancé de proposer une danse à Tamao. Ren, le plus prêt d'elle, détournait la tête, gêné. Horohoro était en proie à des réflexions complexes, Manta ne savait pas très bien danser, Lyserg n'osait pas traverser la piste alors qu'il était avec le groupe des X-laws. Dans sa propre équipe, les autres membres la regardaient sans bouger, ne se permettant pas d'aller l'inviter. De même pour les X-laws qui étaient tous adultes et qui, bien que toujours prêt à rendre service à quelqu'un, craignait plus de lui faire peur, timide qu'elle était, plutôt que de la mettre à l'aise. Tous auraient voulu lui faire plaisir en l'invitant à danser mais aucun ne se le permettait.

Mikihisa, ne pouvant abandonner Keiko au milieu d'une danse, était en train de fulminer contre les garçons qui laissaient sa disciple toute seule. Des organisateurs paches aux Gandhara en passant par Carmehide et tous les hommes ici présents, tous hésitaient à aller la voir, attendant et espérant qu'un des garçons près d'elle et de son âge fasse le premier pas. Ils voulaient la voir s'amuser, pas effrayée, aussi eux-mêmes n'osaient-ils pas. Ils se disaient qu'il y allait bien y avoir une de ces têtes brûlées pour le faire !

Décidément l'assemblée entière la regardait, y compris les danseurs qui jetaient des coups d'œil vers elle et dont certains envisageaient même de changer de cavalière, mais ne pouvait décemment se le permettre avant la fin de la musique.

Le sourire d'Hao s'étira alors que la dernière partie de la chanson était entamée. Il savait bien qu'après, tous ces abrutis se décideraient enfin à bouger. Il trouvait cela vraiment hilarant. Toujours souriant, il se leva et remit sa cape correctement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Seigneur Hao ? demanda Opacho de sa voix fluette.

- Au contraire, tout va très bien, répondit-il.

En quelques instants, il se tenait devant une Tamao plus rouge et plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

- Tu danses ? lui demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire tout en lui tendant la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Post-Scriptum :<strong> Vous avez le droit de me détester, car à votre place, après ce chapitre introductif qui coupe pile là où il ne faudrait pas, je me détesterai. En espérant qu'il vous ai plu malgré tout et vous donnera envie de venir lire le chapitre suivant. A samedi prochain pour ce dernier !


	2. Danse

**Note : **Vous avez de la chance, voici le chapitre suivant dès ce soir :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sinon pour le prochain, rendez-vous à vendredi prochain ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Danse<strong>

Il sembla que toute l'assemblée venait d'être électrocutée. Des danseurs trébuchèrent, des bouche s'ouvrirent, béantes, certains sursautèrent, d'autres se pincèrent. Tamao elle-même, les yeux baissés, ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était désormais le centre de l'attention. Bien sûr elle l'était déjà avant, mais alors ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte, perdue dans sa contemplation des danseurs. A présent, elle sentait braquée sur elle une centaine de paires d'yeux et était incapable de regarder Hao, ce qui amusait d'autant plus ce dernier.

- Bason, Goldenpunch ! s'exclama Ren en bondissant, imité par Horohoro.

Cependant rien ne se produisit et les deux garçons cherchèrent du regard leurs fantômes absents. Quand ils les trouvèrent, Bason et Kororo étaient chacun d'un côté de Yoh, l'air terriblement gêné.

- Ne leur en voulez pas, fit Hao d'une voix décontractée. Ils ont juste voulu vous éviter la disqualification du Shaman Fight. Dois-je vous rappeler que tout over soul est interdit jusqu'à minuit ?

Horohoro et Ren grognèrent mais ne commentèrent pas. Hao attrapa sans plus attendre le poignet de Tamao, l'entraînant au centre de la piste de danse alors que la musique précédente finissait et que les autres couples s'écartaient sur leur passage. Un slow débuta et presque la totalité de l'assemblée se retourna pour fusiller du regard Radim, qui s'occupait de la musique. Ce dernier avait l'habitude de ne pas être apprécié mais à cet instant là se sentit tout petit, gêné lui aussi de mettre encore plus dans l'embarras Tamao.

Il voulut se rattraper mais la musique avait démarré et Hao avait déjà enlacé la jeune fille, nouant ses bras derrière sa taille. Se résignant, Radim prit la fuite devant un Goldova en colère qui pestait que « les slows n'étaient pourtant pas prévus pour tout de suite ». Il ne décolèrerait pas avant un bon moment et tous les « mais je voulais juste les embêter un peu » de Radim ne risquaient pas de l'adoucir.

Dans un coin de la piste, Anna venait de massacrer Yoh, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir invité lui-même Tamao.

- Mais je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas…

En entendant cela, Pirika se mit à crier, englobant dans sa réprimande Horohoro, Ren, Yoh et même Chocolove qui pourtant était en train de danser avec elle juste avant. Le groupe des X-laws au complet ne commenta pas, mais leurs regards accusateurs portés sur Lyserg voulaient tout dire. Décidément, Hao s'amusait beaucoup.

…

Celle qui s'amusait bien moins, c'était Tamao. Son visage était enfoui dans la cape beige du plus puissant shaman qui existe, celui que Yoh et tous les autres combattaient et avaient pour but d'anéantir, celui qui souhaitait l'extinction des humains et des shamans faibles, dont elle faisait partie. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle se demandait si elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le livre des records pour cela. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses mains, n'ayant pas suffisamment d'espace pour les poser sur les épaules de son cavalier, et se contentait donc de les tenir à côté de son visage, contre le torse d'Hao.

Elle était si près de lui qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre sous sa poitrine. Ainsi lui aussi en avait un. Pas qu'elle en ait réellement douté, on ne pouvait pas vivre sans, mais c'était étrange de pouvoir l'écouter. Elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser lentement contre sa joue. Sa vue se résumait aux bras qui l'enlaçaient, mais parfois elle pouvait apercevoir les pieds de son cavalier ou les visages tantôt choqués, tantôt soupçonneux que leur adressait leur entourage, et aussitôt fermait les yeux. Il sentait bon, bien qu'elle ne puisse définir son odeur exacte. Un mélange de chocolat et de caramel peut-être…

Elle le sentit rire contre elle et rougit encore plus si cela était possible. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Enfin, peut-être n'était pas cela qui l'amusait, peut-être s'agissait-il de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Toutefois, en sentant l'étreinte autour d'elle se resserrer elle comprit que si, c'était bien d'elle dont il riait.

Il posa sa tête dans ses cheveux, soufflant dans ses mèches roses.

- Tu n'es pas contente d'avoir le privilège d'être ma cavalière ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Tamao baissa la tête, se collant le plus possible à son torse pour ne pas qu'il la voie. Si elle était Anna, elle lui aurait sans doute fait remarquer que c'était tout sauf un privilège ! Sauf qu'elle n'était pas Anna et n'avait ni son caractère, ni son courage. Alors elle se contentait de garder le silence, tout en se doutant qu'il ne devait pas perdre une miette de ses pensées.

- Pourquoi ? eut-elle le courage de souffler.

Sa voix était si basse qu'elle-même s'entendait à peine, mais elle savait que de toute manière lui connaissait sa question.

- Pourquoi t'avoir invitée à danser ? fit-il en mimant l'étonnement. Je ne trouvais pas normal qu'une jeune fille reste sur le bord de la piste, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Ca lui faisait mal de l'entendre et elle savait qu'il le savait. Tout le monde dansait, sauf elle. Elle aurait aimé qu'on l'invite, que n'importe qui l'invite. Bien sûr avec Ren, Horohoro ou un autre elle aurait été gênée, mais elle se serait quand même amusée. Avec Chocolove elle aurait ri, avec Yoh elle aurait profité de pouvoir être dans ses bras. Sur une autre musique, elle aurait essayé d'apprendre à Manta, aurait marché malencontreusement sur les pieds de son cavalier. Bien sûr elle n'aurait pas été tout le temps à l'aise, mais au final elle aurait apprécié quand même. Elle se serait sentie un peu plus fille, un peu moins enfant.

Avec Mikihisa, avec Pyrong, avec Yohmei, avec un des Ice-Men, avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Elle aurait voulu être invitée par n'importe qui. N'importe qui sauf lui.

- Et bien ça fait plaisir, murmura-t-il avec ironie.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle, en espérant qu'il répondrait correctement cette fois-ci.

- N'ai-je pas déjà répondu ? esquiva-t-il.

- Pourquoi vous jouez avec moi comme ça ? Le jeu est-il si amusant ? arriva-t-elle à formuler.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas peu fière d'elle, car en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais posé ce genre de questions, pas même avec sa tablette. Mais peut-être que son emprisonnement dans ses bras et son parfum y étaient-ils pour quelque chose ? Son emprisonnement… Oui, elle avait l'impression d'être emprisonnée, privée de liberté, coupée du reste du monde.

- Oh oui, il l'est, répondit-il au creux de son oreille, la faisant frémir de toutes parts.

Tamao avait chaud, vraiment très chaud. Mais ce devait être dû au fait qu'elle se tenait dans les bras du possesseur de l'esprit de feu, pas autre chose, surtout pas autre chose. Il ne fallait pas penser à autre chose. Il fallait se demander pourquoi le jeu était si drôle.

- Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois, continua-t-il.

Tamao songea que serrée contre lui qu'elle l'était, elle ne risquait pas de voir grand-chose mais ce n'était pas de cela qu'il parlait.

- Tu n'entends pas ce que j'entends. Tous ces idiots, quelque soit leur âge, qui auraient tous voulu te voir danser sur la piste mais sans un seul ayant le cran de venir t'inviter. Entre ceux qui pensaient que ce n'étaient pas à eux de le faire et ceux qui se souciaient plus de toi que de leur cavalière actuelle, crois-moi c'était comique.

Il baissa un peu plus la tête et la jeune fille pouvait désormais sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, ce qui fit courir des frissons sur tout son corps.

- Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte mais l'attention de chacun était braquée sur toi. Alors quoi de plus drôle que de leur ravir l'objet de leur réflexion ? Quoi de plus drôle maintenant, alors qu'ils sont tous tendus, te veillant du coin de l'œil dans la crainte que je t'abîme, que d'enfouir ma tête dans tes cheveux ? Si tu savais ce qu'ils pensent… Juste en voyant les regards haineux qu'ils me portent et ceux inquiets qu'ils t'adressent tu pourrais le deviner.

Ses lèvres caressèrent sa joue, effleurèrent son front puis se perdirent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il redressait un peu la tête. Tamao sentait son corps la brûler et son ventre se contracter en tous sens. Mais surtout, elle pouvait imaginer sans peine le sourire narquois qu'Hao devait aborder en ce moment-même et cette idée l'inquiétait.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? se moqua-t-il. L'usage d'over soul est interdit avant minuit.

Ce n'était pas une attaque shamanique de sa part qu'elle craignait. Il pouvait la brûler de bien des manières, pas uniquement par le feu.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit-il tout bas. Et dans ce cas là, tu as bien raison de te méfier.

Le cœur de Tamao s'affola mais l'étau autour d'elle se resserra aussitôt pour étouffer dans l'œuf toute tentative de rébellion. La jeune fille se tint donc immobile et Hao la laissa un peu respirer.

- A leurs regards paniqués, j'ai l'impression de tenir une poupée de porcelaine entre mes bras.

Une poupée de porcelaine… Tamao trouva la comparaison jolie mais se garda bien de s'attarder dessus, ne souhaitant pas qu'il découvre le remue-ménage qu'il avait causé dans son ventre et dans son cœur avec cette simple appellation.

Une nouvelle évidence vint la frapper, c'est qu'elle devait être en train de rêver. Elle qui était plutôt maladroite, elle n'avait pas écrasé une seule fois les pieds de son cavalier, ce qui était tout à fait impossible dans la vie réelle. Oui, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, elle n'était pas réellement en train de danser dans les bras d'Hao.

Un rire moqueur au-dessus d'elle la fit revenir à la réalité et réaliser la puérilité de ses pensées. Dommage, elle y avait cru pourtant, à sa porte de sortie.

…

Les dernières notes de la musique résonnèrent. Tamao savait qu'elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée mais c'était loin d'être le cas. C'était sans doute lié à ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure, de se méfier. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Ne pas la lâcher et l'entraîner dans une nouvelle danse ? Ou la forcer à passer la soirée à ses côtés ? Si tel était le cas, minuit serait redoutable. Ou alors tout simplement, elle craignait la toute dernière des notes car elle devrait se séparer de lui ? Serait-ce à regret ? Non ! Il sentait bon, il était chaud, mais sa tisane aussi était chaude et sentait bon, et pourtant elle ne regrettait pas d'être éloignée d'elle. Tout cela n'avait vraiment ni queue ni tête.

Un des bras d'Hao lâcha sa taille et elle sentit sa main remonter le long de son dos, lui provoquant des frissons le long de l'échine, et passer dans ses cheveux. Il la tira un peu en arrière avant de poser sa paume sur sa joue, la forçant à basculer la tête suffisamment pour croiser son regard un regard où semblaient danser des flammes. Elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste, immobilisée par ces simples yeux brûlants et brûleurs qui venaient de capturer les siens, l'empêchant même de ciller. Il la rapprocha encore de son autre main, la collant tout à fait à lui et la rendant encore plus rouge qu'auparavant si cela était possible.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans son cou pour passer dans sa nuque, laissant dans leur sillage des marques de feu.

Au loin, la dernière note retentit, tenue dans le silence qui régnait sur la piste. Hao approcha son visage du sien et avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qui se produisait, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tamao n'eut même pas le réflexe de fermer les yeux, écarquillés qu'ils étaient, et toujours rivés dans ceux de feu du jeune homme qui avaient gardé les siens ouverts. Il sembla à la jeune fille que son ventre venait d'exploser à l'intérieur d'elle et ne parlons pas du rythme de son cœur qui avait fait sauter le compteur. Ses mains, moites, s'agrippèrent à la cape beige de son cavalier, cherchant quelque chose de tangible à quoi se raccrocher qui lui confirmerait qu'elle nageait en plein rêve, ou cauchemar, c'était selon.

Le regard d'Hao se fit moqueur alors qu'il pressait un peu plus sa bouche contre la sienne, sans pour autant forcer le passage. Il s'agissait d'un simple contact, mais quel contact ! Tamao n'aurait su décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était doux malgré tout et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si au goût ce serait aussi sucré que l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

A peine avait-elle pensé cela qu'elle se dit qu'il allait la prendre pour une folle. N'empêche…

Il lui mordilla sans violence la lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer, un sourire satisfait peint sur son visage. Tamao se retint de passer sa langue à l'endroit où s'étaient posées les dents d'Hao, se disant que ce geste pourrait être extrêmement mal interprété. Par contre son regard passa des yeux amusés du shaman à ses lèvres, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que ces dernières avaient été en contact direct avec les siennes.

Elle n'avait plus conscience du monde extérieur et de la foule autour d'eux, juste d'elle, de lui et de ce qui venait de se produire. C'était une première fois pour elle et elle avait trouvé cela fort étrange. Elle avait presque envie de recommencer.

…

Si Tamao ne se rendait pas compte de l'émoi que leur baiser venait de susciter, lui par contre en avait parfaitement conscience. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait embrassée que pour déclencher parmi l'assemblée cette réaction. Leurs pensées à eux tous l'amusaient, comme il s'en était douté, mais ce qui le faisait rire au plus haut point, c'était ses pensées à elle. Ses questionnements, sa surprise… Elle semblait avoir totalement oublié qui il était et surtout où ils étaient. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il l'avait libérée de toute étreinte, gardant sagement près de lui ses deux bras, et pourtant elle était toujours accrochée à sa cape. Elle n'avait pas le réflexe, ni même la pensée, ni de le lâcher ni de se reculer. Et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le désarroi des personnes présentes autour d'eux.

Les paches avaient vraiment eu une très bonne idée avec ce bal.

Yoh venait d'arriver près d'eux, gêné.

- Tam ? appela-t-il.

Tamao sembla enfin sortir de sa transe pour regarder autour d'elle, l'air hagard, ne lâchant pas le poncho d'Hao. Anna, qui avait suivi Yoh de près, ne s'embarrassa pas de manière, attrapa Tamao par le bras et la tira vers elle. Ses mains libérèrent enfin le vêtement et elle tituba, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits. Hao avait cru qu'elle ne pouvait pas vaincre son précédent record de rougeur mais en fait si, son visage était encore plus cramoisi qu'auparavant.

- Toi, déclara une Anna furieuse en le pointant du doigt, tu as intérêt à la laisser tranquille.

- Calme-toi, on ne faisait rien de mal, lança-t-il avec ironie.

- Je te préviens Hao, je ne suis pas inscrite au Shaman Fight, donc je ne risque pas la disqualification si j'utilise mes compétences, contrairement à toi. Alors abstiens-toi de t'approcher d'elle et tout ira bien.

- Tu me menaces ? s'assura-t-il avec circonspection.

Anna ne répondit pas et tourna les talons, entraînant derrière elle une Tamao toujours sous le choc et un Yoh totalement désemparé. Vraiment une très bonne idée, ce bal.

…

- Tamao !

Ryu se jeta sur elle et la jeune fille ne put retenir un petit cri, paniquée.

- Ca va ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Tu es toujours intacte ?

Un coup de poing bien senti d'Anna mit fin à ses inquiétudes alors qu'il se retrouvait face contre terre.

- Arrête de l'importuner avec tes jérémiades, bien sûr qu'elle va bien, elle doit juste être sonnée ! gronda-t-elle.

- On est désolés Tam, marmonna Manta, on aurait dû prendre les devants et t'inviter.

- Ouais, ou du moins lui mettre un coup de poing quand il s'est approché de toi, renchérit Horohoro.

- Ca je ne vous le fais pas dire, confirma une Anna en colère.

- Non mais ce n'est pas grave, ne vous excusez pas, dit très vite Tamao en secouant les bras devant elle.

Tous la regardèrent bizarrement, remarquant les larmes au bord de ses yeux qui menaçaient de couler. Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un la prendre par les épaules et la serrer contre lui et crut que son monde avait cessé de tourner. Yoh la tenait contre lui, se voulant rassurant.

- T'inquiète pas, on ne le laissera pas te faire du mal, tout ira bien.

Les autres approuvèrent, entièrement d'accord.

Tamao se sentit confuse. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu peur qu'il lui en fasse. Cependant, si elle était rassurée de les voir la soutenir, elle s'en voulait d'éprouver de la curiosité pour Hao. Au souvenir de sa réaction au baiser, elle plissa très fort les yeux pour chasser ces images. Ca avait été tellement troublant, mais pas désagréable. Et elle s'en voulait de penser cela !

- Bon vous venez, on va manger, déclara Yoh.

Il aurait pu donner l'air d'être cool et décontracté si son ventre n'avait pas émis un grognement d'approbation, rendant leur petit groupe hilare.

- Hey, je ne savais pas que les hommes pouvaient tomber enceinte, s'exclama Chocolove.

Le rire général s'évanouit aussitôt pour laisser place à une atmosphère blasée. Ren était en train de maudire leur interdiction d'utiliser des over soul quand Pirika éclata de rire, s'agrippant à son frère pour ne pas tomber.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma sœur ? s'exclama ce dernier en foudroyant le comique du regard.

Finalement ils se mirent tous en route vers la plage pour participer au barbecue. Arrivés au bord de l'étendue de sable, s'alignait plus ou moins de manière rangée une dizaine de paires de chaussures, personne n'ayant envie d'être gêné pour marcher. Le petit groupe ôtait les siennes quand Horohoro donna un vigoureux coup de coude à Chocolove en lui désignant une paire de chaussures en lego.

- Ce ne sont pas celles d'Hao ? demanda-t-il.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard complice, cherchant quelque chose des yeux qu'ils pourraient bien mettre dans ses chaussures.

- Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous, les rappela à l'ordre Anna. Je vous rappelle qu'il lit dans les pensées.

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent subitement sous le regard dédaigneux de Ren, abandonnant l'idée.

- De toute manière ce ne sont pas ses chaussures, les siennes ce sont les noires là-bas, indiqua Tamao d'une petite voix.

- Hein ? Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Horohoro.

- J'ai essayé de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds, s'exclama Tamao, mal à l'aise.

- Ah oui pardon, j'avais oublié, s'excusa le jeune homme.

- Mais pourtant il porte bien des chaussures lego, non ? releva Yoh.

- Idiot, il ne doit pas avoir qu'une seule paire de chaussures, pas comme toi qui portes toujours les mêmes sandales, répliqua Anna.

- Bien vu mademoiselle Anna, approuva Ryu. Celles-ci doivent être les chaussures d'un autre membre de son équipe.

- Quand vous aurez fini de parler pour ne rien dire, on pourrait peut-être y aller non, s'énerva Ren alors que les autres mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve.

- Du calme maître, vous êtes là pour vous détendre, vous ne devez laisser personne vous mettre en colère, tempéra Bason, inquiet.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, rétorqua le shaman.

Aux regards sceptiques que lui lancèrent les autres, il comprit qu'il n'était pas cru et leur tourna ostensiblement le dos, se mettant en route vers le barbecue sans vérifier qu'ils le suivaient.


	3. Spectacle

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite qui arrive comme promis. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Spectacle<strong>

La soirée fut inoubliable. Chacun mangea à sa faim. Les brochettes de Silva étaient excellentes, celles de Karim totalement grillées. Il faisait beau le ciel dégagé de nuages laissait voir une myriade d'étoiles. Chacun fit des allers-retours entre la plage et le plateau, souvent sans prendre la peine de remettre leurs chaussures toujours joliment entassées entre les deux.

- J'ai un jeu, s'exclama Pirika. Je pense à une personne et le dernier qui trouve de qui il s'agit doit aller l'inviter à danser.

- Je ne joue pas à ces jeux stupides, déclara Ren en les prenant tous de haut alors qu'ils se réunissaient autour de Pirika.

- Avoue plutôt que tu as peur, le défia Horohoro.

- Pas du tout ! s'agaça le chinois.

Cependant il en fallait plus pour faire taire les moqueries de l'aïnou aussi se décida-t-il, ou plutôt se laissa-t-il convaincre de participer après que Yoh l'ai attrapé par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

- Si vous donnez un nom et que ce n'est pas le bon, c'est à vous d'aller inviter la personne à laquelle je pense, indiqua Pirika. Sinon vous allez me déblatérer tous les prénoms que vous connaissez sans réfléchir. Alors je commence… je pense à une fille.

- Parce que tu peux penser à un garçon ? demanda Manta.

- Oui, ce sera d'autant plus drôle, s'extasia Pirika.

Les participants échangèrent des regards inquiets, redoutant le jeu. Yoh, Horohoro, Ren, Manta, Chocolove et même Ryu firent un cercle autour d'elle, incluant ensuite Tamao et Anna qui ne voulaient pas jouer mais juste regarder.

- Yoh, appela Anna.

- Oui ? demanda ce dernier en se redressant brusquement.

- Si tu danses avec une autre que moi, ce sera un millier de pompes avant l'aube.

- D'accord Anna, ne put qu'approuver Yoh en songeant qu'il avait intérêt à ne jamais être dernier.

Le jeu commença, chacun posant des questions diverses.

- Est-ce qu'elle a des lunettes ?

- Est-ce qu'elle a les cheveux roses ?

- Est-ce que c'est la sœur de l'un d'entre nous ?

- Vous vous approchez de ma sœur je vous étripe, s'écria Ren en se levant brusquement.

- En fait je pensais plutôt à Pirika, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Chocolove.

Les questions se succédèrent pendant encore une petite minute sans que personne ne pense avoir trouvé.

- C'est non à toutes, c'est cela, réfléchit Ryu. Ah je sais !

Il alla donner sa réponse à Pirika qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- C'est ça, confirma-t-elle.

Manta ne tarda pas à trouver également, suivi d'Horohoro et Chocolove. Ne restaient plus en course qu'un Yoh plus que stressé à l'idée de perdre et Ren.

- Est-ce qu'elle porte une robe ce soir ?

- Idiot, toutes les filles ont des robes ce soir, soupira Horohoro.

- Non pas toutes, releva Manta. Il y a deux filles qui accompagnent Hao qui n'en ont pas.

- Oui elle a une robe, leur apprit Pirika.

- Je sais ! cria Yoh en se levant.

Il alla lui souffler la réponse à l'oreille sous le regard inquiet de Ren et soupira de soulagement en sachant qu'il avait eu la bonne réponse.

- Ren, sourirent les autres, il va falloir que tu ailles lui demander de danser.

- N'importe quoi, essaya-t-il de se défiler.

- Tu te dégonfles ? le chercha Chocolove.

- Pas du tout ! Simplement je ne sais pas à qui je dois demander.

- L'Iron Maiden Jeanne, le renseigna Pirika.

Ren marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps d'assimiler l'information.

- Adieu Ren, on a tous été très contents de te connaître, se moqua Horohoro.

- Imbécile ! Le blond à lunettes ne me fait pas peur. Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui trouvais Maiden jolie ? Tu es vraiment pitoyable.

Horohoro se statufia sous cette remarque tandis que les autres épiaient Ren qui venait de se lever et se dirigeait vers le groupe des X-laws. Comme prévu, Marco se mit à crier mais Jeanne sembla accepter tandis que Meene et Kevin réfrénaient les pulsions meurtrières de leur chef.

S'ensuivit une partie mémorable où Pirika annonça qu'elle pensait à un garçon et où Yoh perdit, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

- Mais attends Anna, intervint Manta en la voyant faire craquer ses doigts, il ne va pas danser avec une autre, mais avec un garçon. Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

- Tu me cherches minus ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Néanmoins elle ne donna pas de pompes à faire à Yoh, se contentant de le regarder avec les autres se ridiculiser en demandant une danse à Lyserg. Comme il s'agissait d'une musique rapide, le garçon accepta et ils dansèrent sans se toucher en discutant. Quand Yoh revint vers le groupe, il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Ren.

- Tu leur as dit pour notre jeu ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui et alors ? Personne n'a dit que c'était interdit à ce qu'il me semble.

- J'ai cru que Marco allait me trucider quand il m'a vu arriver, pleura Yoh, sans doute par contrecoup de la pression.

Ryu dut ensuite aller demander à Jun alors que Chocolove et Horohoro empêchaient Ren d'aller l'étriper, Yoh perdit une nouvelle fois mais argua qu'Anna ne pouvait tout de même pas être jalouse d'une fillette de cinq ans et dansa avec Seyrarm, évitant une nouvelle fois les pompes. Vint alors une partie particulièrement difficile où le perdant fut Horohoro.

L'ensemble de la petite bande le regarda avec pitié, plaignant d'avance celui qui irait subir les foudres de la jeune fille et de son entourage.

- Pitié ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit d'Anna, gémit-il sous leurs regards.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de poing de ladite personne sous les regards exaspérés des autres.

- Non mon pauvre, c'est pire, indiqua Manta.

- Pire qu'Anna, c'est possible ?

Pirika soupira alors que son frère se prenait un deuxième coup de poing.

- Je suis désolée grand frère.

- Comment ça t'es désolée, c'est toi qui as choisi la personne !

- Mais je pensais que ce serait encore Yoh qui perdrait, se défendit-elle vainement.

- Bon crachez le morceau, qui est-ce ? demanda Horohoro en massant ses bosses.

- Mary, lâcha Ryu.

- Qui ça ?

- La fille blonde qui traîne avec Hao, précisa Ryu.

Yoh, Chocolove et Ryu eurent alors la dure responsabilité d'éviter un fratricide lorsque le shaman perdant se jeta sur sa sœur.

- Mauvais perdant. T'as peur, nota Ren.

- T'es mal placé pour dire ça, grogna son camarade.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai eu le cran d'inviter Maiden, moi.

Horohoro se rembrunit et avec la démarche d'un condamné s'éloigna.

- On devrait peut-être le suivre, proposa Yoh. Au cas où elle l'attaquerait.

- Arrête de te faire un sang d'encre pour les autres, opposa Anna. Il n'est pas encore minuit de toute manière.

- Il n'y a pas besoin d'over soul pour tabasser quelqu'un, fit savoir Ryu qui en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet, ayant été un ancien chef de gang.

…

Hao suivait le jeu de son frère et ses amis avec intérêt. Il commençait à s'ennuyer et trouvait que la fille aux cheveux bleus avait quand même de bonnes idées de divertissement. C'est avec un sourire non dissimulé qu'il entendit Horohoro s'approcher, tendu et sur ses gardes.

- Mary n'est pas là, indiqua-t-il, elle est allée se baigner. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'aller la trouver.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le shaman le foudroyer du regard avant de s'éloigner.

- Que voulait-il ? s'enquit Rakist à ses côtés.

- Inviter une des filles à danser, lui répondit Hao.

- Elles vont l'écharper, indiqua-t-il.

- Ca dépend s'il a l'intelligence d'inviter Mary en la présence ou non des autres filles.

Il sembla qu'Horohoro eut cette intelligence, à moins qu'il n'ait juste eu de la chance, car quand il proposa de danser à Mary elle était isolée des autres. Il se prit une formidable claque en retour, mais ne bougea pas, restant devant elle en tendant la main.

- S'il te plaît… ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

D'abord méfiante, Mary devint hésitante puis finit par accepter, gardant toutefois ses distances avec ce cavalier temporaire plus que louche.

…

Ils étaient plus ou moins assis ou allongés dans le sable, le regard rivé sur le ciel où était tiré un feu d'artifice. Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise.

- Alors vous aimez ? questionna Silva brusquement allongé à côté de Yoh par on ne savait quelle magie.

- Ouais c'est beau, confirma Yoh.

- Arrête de surgir de nulle part comme ça, s'exclama Horohoro.

- Laisse tomber c'est un rituel pache, intervint Tokagerôh, j'ai toujours dit que ces types n'étaient pas nets.

Manta et Tamao s'empressèrent d'approuver par de vigoureux hochements de tête. Silva rigola en s'étirant.

- Tu ne devrais pas aider au lancement ? s'enquit Anna.

- Non, j'étais dans l'équipe chargée du barbecue. Ce sont Rutherfor et Nichrom qui dirigent le feu d'artifice. Ah tiens, voilà le bouquet final.

Un festival de couleurs éclata au-dessus des yeux bluffés des spectateurs. Le spectacle s'acheva en apothéose et certains se levèrent pour retourner manger ou danser. Bien qu'il soit presque minuit, personne ne semblait avoir envie d'aller dormir.

La petite bande de Yoh se leva pour retourner du côté de la piste, dans l'intention de danser en faisant la ronde sur une idée de Pirika dont la bonne humeur et la réserve d'énergie étaient inentamables. Ils remontèrent le long de la plage quand Tamao, en queue de file, sentit quelque chose se refermer sur son poignet.

- Tu devrais rester encore un peu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Hao qui la retenait sans avoir le réflexe d'appeler les autres.

- P-Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Attends minuit et tu verras.

Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers ses amis mes ces derniers continuaient à avancer sans se retourner ni remarquer son absence. Constatant qu'Hao n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'en aller, elle s'assit à côté de lui, ce qui le décida enfin à relâcher son poignet. Il posa ses mains dans le sable derrière lui et se recula un peu, levant la tête vers les étoiles.

- Tu saurais me dire où est Orion ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui, fit-elle avec hésitation, il est facilement repérable à sa ceinture formée de trois étoiles très rapprochées.

Elle le chercha des yeux avant de réaliser son erreur. Orion n'était pas visible en été.

- Bien tenté, se moqua Hao.

Par contre on devait voir le scorpion. D'après la mythologie grecque, Orion avait été tué par un scorpion envoyé par Artemis, la déesse de la chasse. Ces deux ennemis continuaient éternellement de se courir l'un après l'autre dans le ciel et quand l'un était visible, l'autre ne l'était pas. Elle réussit après une longue recherche à le trouver et sourit, toute fière, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Tu en connais beaucoup ? s'enquit Hao.

- Non, juste quelques unes que Yoh m'a montrées, répondit-elle. Tout là-bas c'est Cassiopée avec ses deux pics, là la grande ourse et à côté la petite ourse. Entre les deux normalement il y a le serpent.

- Non le dragon, rectifia le shaman millénaire à ses côtés. Le serpent est à côté du scorpion. Et les noms des étoiles ?

- Je sais que le museau du grand chien qui accompagne Orion est l'étoile Sirius, que les deux étoiles les plus brillantes d'Orion sont Bételgeuse et Rigel et qu'Aldébaran compose le taureau. Ah et que les étoiles des gémeaux se nomment Castor et Pollux mais aucune d'entre elles n'est visible ce soir.

- Laisse-moi deviner, quand tu as regardé les étoiles avec Yoh c'était en hiver, n'est-ce pas ?

Tamao approuva de la tête.

- Tu vois l'étoile la plus brillante du Scorpion, à l'intersection des trois bras ? C'est Antarès. Et l'étoile très brillante près de la lyre Vega.

- A quoi ressemble la lyre ?

- Une sorte de rectangle à côté du cygne.

- Ah je connais le cygne, se réjouit Tamao. Il est… là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en pointant le doigt dans une direction.

- Oui, et l'étoile à l'extrémité opposée de la branche près de la lyre s'appelle Déneb.

- Déneb ? Jamais entendu parler.

Tamao se surprit à être à l'aise en compagnie du jeune homme. Aucune crainte, aucune inquiétude, aucun doute. Elle appréciait juste de regarder les étoiles avec lui et qu'il lui apprenne ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Tu vois la branche de la grande ourse ? questionna-t-il.

La jeune fille la chercha des yeux avant d'acquiescer.

- Si tu prolonges cette branche tu tombes sur une étoile de la constellation du bouvier. Elle est assez délicate à décrire mais sache qu'à peu près deux étoiles dessous, celle qui brille plus fort que les autres c'est Arcturus. Non pas celle-ci, l'autre, ajouta-t-il en lisant dans ses pensées.

Comme quoi cela pouvait avoir des avantages, songea Tamao en localisant la bonne étoile.

- Et là-bas à l'est, le point plus lumineux que les autres, il a un nom ?

- Altair, de la constellation de l'aigle. A part elle il s'agit de petites étoiles, on ne le voit pas très bien.

Hao abandonna soudainement son observation des étoiles, ramenant Tamao sur terre.

- Il est minuit, constata-t-il avec un sourire.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que des geysers jaillirent de la mer. Un ballet aquatique commença, fascinant la jeune fille à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus en détacher le regard. Hao surveillait ses réactions du coin de l'œil, amusé par l'expression de ravissement qui se peignait sur son visage. Courbes, arabesques, fontaines… L'eau valsait en tout sens, se croisant et s'entremêlant, montant et descendant.

Les autres personnes sur la plage poussaient de temps à autres de petites exclamations stupéfaites alors que ceux qui étaient encore sur la piste de danse se hâtaient de revenir.

Tamao pensa distraitement qu'il devait s'agir d'une autre des surprises des paches dont Hao avait été au courant grâce à son don mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, trop absorbée par le spectacle. L'eau se teinta par endroits d'un bleu outremer, à d'autres d'argenté, vite remplacé par du doré alors que le spectacle continuait.

Par moments l'eau s'évaporait, formant des nuages colorés, par d'autres elle se solidifiait, créant un dôme de glace sur les parois duquel se reflétaient les lumières des eaux autour continuant de voltiger. Le dôme fondit mais laissa bientôt place à la sculpture d'un arbre qui semblait plus fait de verre ou de cristal que de glace. Chaque racine et chaque feuille était sculpté en détail, du tronc aux branches, rendant l'image saisissante. Puis l'arbre disparut dans une multitude de volutes de fumées et des pétales de fleurs de cerisier apparurent de nulle part, tourbillonnant avant d'aller se déposer lentement à la surface de l'eau calme.

- C'est mirifique, murmura Tamao, les yeux pétillant.

Les jets d'eau diminuèrent avant de disparaître et ne resta plus dans les airs que des tracés de glace, comme si de petites fées s'amusaient à traîner derrière elle des tapis glacés. Quelques flocons se mirent à tomber, dans lesquels se reflétaient toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. De petites lumières clignotèrent par endroit, comme de petites bougies ou de petites étoiles rapidement allumées puis éteintes, flammes volantes disparaissant plus vite qu'elles n'apparaissaient. Elles dessinèrent brièvement dans le ciel une étoile à cinq branches avant de cesser de luire.

Elle sentit Hao rire près d'elle mais ne le regarda pas. L'instant d'après, les arabesques de glace formaient un mot dans les airs qui rendit les joues de Tamao plus roses que ses cheveux. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers le jeune homme mais il n'était plus là, bien que son rire continue de résonner à ses oreilles.

Une bonne partie, pour ne pas dire la totalité, des personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Tamao qui baissa la tête, se cachant derrière ses mèches roses, essayant vainement de se faire la plus petite possible alors que son prénom flottait dans les airs.

…

Chocolove tomba sur Tamao comme une brique, lui faisant à moitié manger du sable.

- Ah je suis désolé Tam, mais on s'inquiétait pour toi, tu as disparu ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, je voulais rester là pour regarder les étoiles, marmonna-t-elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Magnifique spectacle, commenta Horohoro. J'avais pensé que c'était l'œuvre des paches, mais en fait c'est signé Hao.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? questionna Manta.

- Il n'y aurait eu que lui pour écrire le prénom de Tamao, répondit à sa place Ryu. Et puis l'étoile à cinq branches est son symbole, non ? demanda-t-il confirmation.

Anna approuva de la tête.

- Quand on pense à lui, on s'imagine la puissance destructive des flammes, fit Yoh d'une voix rêveuse. La plupart du temps, on oublie qu'il est aussi capable de choses fabuleuses comme le spectacle qu'il vient de nous donner.

- Minuit… murmura Tamao en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? s'enquit Manta.

- Il ne pouvait pas faire ce spectacle avant minuit, explicita Tamao, car auparavant l'usage d'over soul était interdit.

- Effectivement, confirma Horohoro.

La bande s'assit en cercle près d'elle, parlant avec animation. La jeune fille pensa à Hao. La durée de présence obligatoire finie, était-il parti ? Sans doute. Il était venu le plus tard possible, il serait logique qu'il reparte au plus tôt. Il devait trouver cette soirée « petite » comme il aimait si bien le dire, il n'avait aucune raison de rester plus longtemps. Et à cette pensée, la jeune fille se sentit déçue.

- Et toi Tamao, qu'en penses-tu ?

L'interpelée sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant Ryu l'appeler et lui lança un regard de totale incompréhension.

- On faisait des paris sur les couples qui avaient le plus de chance de se former ce soir, lui exposa-t-il.

- C'est ridicule, protesta Ren. Nous sommes dans un tournoi, notre unique but est l'affrontement, pas le batifolage.

- Arrête de jouer les rabat-joies, le tanna Ryu. Qui dit bal dit couples, idiot.

- C'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ? Répète un peu pour voir ? s'offusqua Ren en sortant son arme.

- Maître, intervint Bason. Vous savez, malgré l'autorisation restaurée d'usage d'over soul, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'engager un combat. Détendez-vous, l'énervement est mauvais pour la santé.

- Il a raison Ren, renchérit Yoh avant que ce dernier n'ait pu protester. Calme-toi, profite un peu du moment. On est tous réunis dans une ambiance amicale sans arrière-pensée de dualité. Ce serait dommage de briser cette sérénité.

Le chinois grogna mais rangea son gwendao, les yeux envoyant des éclairs. Les autres regardaient bizarrement Yoh, essayant pour certains de décrypter ses phrases alambiquées.

- Donc, reprit Ryu, on disait que le couple qui avait le plus de chance de naître ce soir serait Horohoro et Mary.

- Répète un peu ça pour voir ! s'exclama le shaman aux cheveux bleus.

- Ou alors Chocolove et Pirika, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où ils ont dansé ensemble, ajouta Ren.

Horohoro, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, foudroya ses deux coéquipiers du regard, l'un pour ses remarques, l'autre pour le défier de s'approcher de sa sœur.

- Tu dis ça mais t'étais trop mignon quand tu dansais avec Maiden, fit remarquer Chocolove.

Mal lui en pris car en un instant, Ren avait ressorti son arme et avait piqué le nez de son camarade avec. Manta retint difficilement ses rires devant la scène et Ryu se relança dans des hypothèses.

- Ou alors Sati et moi, rêva-t-il.

- Aucune chance, lui répliquèrent implacablement Chocolove, Horohoro et Ren d'une même voix.

- Moi je verrai bien Tamao avec Hao, pensa à voix haute Yoh.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Les joues de Tamao s'empourprèrent et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait toujours était amoureuse de Yoh, c'était un fait avéré. Et l'entendre dire qu'il la voyait bien avec un autre… surtout avec lui !

Cependant Yoh venait déjà de recevoir la punition qu'il méritait pour avoir énoncé une telle ânerie. Manta venait de lui donner un coup de coude, Ryu de lui écraser sauvagement le pied, Anna de le gifler sur la joue droite, Pirika sur la joue gauche, et les trois membres de l'équipe The Ren de lui enfoncer simultanément leurs poings dans l'estomac.

- Ah, maître Yoh ! s'inquiéta Amidamaru en voyant son maître s'affaler dans le sable.

- Il s'en remettra, jeta Anna.

- Désolé, marmonna son fiancé.


	4. Sucre

**Note : **Et voici le quatrième chapitre de cette petite fiction ! (qui fait quand même 25 pages sous Word, soit autant, mine de rien, que tous les chapitres déjà écrits de Transfert) J'espère que vous aimerez cette conclusion. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Sucre<strong>

Le reste de la nuit passa, d'abord peuplé d'éclats de rire puis seulement de la musique douce s'élevant depuis la piste de danse. Tamao bâilla, gardant difficilement les yeux ouverts. Pourtant le jour ne semblait pas avoir prévu son apparition de sitôt.

Pirika avait les yeux fermés, la tête sur les genoux de son frère, et Anna était miraculeusement lovée contre Yoh qui semblait ne pas en croire sa chance. Tamao l'enviait un peu. Non pas pour être près de Yoh, plus pour avoir quelqu'un contre qui s'appuyer et savoir pouvoir s'endormir en toute sécurité. Elle n'aurait plus à se pincer régulièrement pour rester éveillée.

Une partie des shamans étaient déjà partis, d'autres mettaient un point d'honneur à camper sur leurs positions, refusant de s'en aller avant l'arrivée du soleil. C'était le cas des X-laws car Marco avait établi que partir avant le groupe d'Hao serait un signe de reddition, or ces derniers étaient en réalité toujours présents, éparpillés un peu partout. Leur maître n'était en vue nulle part pour l'instant mais tout le monde avait entendu Rakist certifier à Opacho qu'il n'était pas rentré.

Les Gandharas quant à eux étaient repartis, formant un défilé à la suite de Sati. Elle avait tenu personnellement à remercier et féliciter les paches pour l'agréable soirée qu'elle avait passée avant de s'en aller. Ces derniers étaient tous présents, ne pouvant partir tant qu'il resterait un nombre conséquent de shamans sur place. Silva et Karim étaient d'ailleurs venus s'installer à côté d'eux, n'ayant rien à faire en attendant que ce soit leur tour de s'occuper de la musique, poste auquel ils se relayaient tous.

- Et toi Tamao, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? questionna Silva.

La jeune fille mit une éternité à comprendre que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait et encore plus longtemps à répondre.

- Oui.

- Tant mieux, lui sourit le pache en retour.

- Tu sais, intervint Yoh, si tu es fatiguée, tu peux rentrer.

- Non, non, ça va, répondit-t-elle, précipitamment cette fois.

- Tu tombes de fatigue, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que l'un de nous te raccompagne à ta chambre, insista Lyserg qui faisait des allers-retours entre leur groupe et celui des X-laws.

- Non je vais bien, je vous assure, refusa Tamao en rosissant.

Les garçons lui retournèrent un regard sceptique mais passèrent à autre chose.

- Ils sont mignons, commenta Yoh d'une voix pâteuse en regardant Jun et Pyrong danser sur la piste.

- Pff...

Ren détourna la tête et croisa les bras.

- Lyserg…

Le jeune garçon se retourna pour tomber face à Jeanne. Il se releva aussitôt, au garde-à-vous.

- J'aimerai bien…

La sainte fronça les sourcils, essayant de mettre des mots sur ses envies.

- Je voudrais danser.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux sous les sourires de Yoh et des autres.

- Eux aussi sont mignons, commenta Silva alors que la vierge de fer entraînait la jeune homme sur la piste. Et ils dansent bien, ajouta-t-il après qu'ils aient effectué quelques passes.

- Lyserg ne nous avait pas dit qu'il avait suivi des cours de danse, enfant ? releva Manta.

- Ca se voit, commenta Horohoro.

- Crâneur, grogna Ren.

- Jaloux ? le taquina son coéquipier aux cheveux bleus.

- Il y a de quoi s'il danse mieux que toi, renchérit Chocolove.

- Tu veux qu'on aille demander à Maiden lequel de vous deux danse le mieux ? reprit Horohoro.

Chocolove ouvrit à son tour la bouche pour enchaîner mais le Gwen Dao de Ren fut le plus rapide et tous deux préfèrent garder le silence, en plus de rester à une distance respectable du chinois en colère.

…

Le silence s'installait peu à peu quand Ryu eut une idée pour relancer la discussion.

- Ca vous dit les jeunes un petit jeu de la vérité ? proposa-t-il.

- On n'a rien à cacher, clama aussitôt Horohoro.

- As-tu aimé danser avec Mary ? lança aussitôt Ryu.

Le jeune homme rosit légèrement sous les regards goguenards des autres garçons présents.

- Quelle fille trouvez-vous la plus mignonne ? questionna Yoh. Moi c'est Anna.

- Mignonne ? répéta cette dernière d'une voix glaciale.

- Mignonne, belle, superbe, c'est la même chose, se rattrapa son fiancé en se raidissant.

Cependant la jeune femme ne daigna pas bouger, sans doute trop bien installée dans ses bras.

- Pas tout à fait, rectifia Ryu. Belle je dirai Sati, mais mignonne je dirai Maiden. Et pour superbe Jun.

- Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de ma sœur ! cracha Ren.

- Elle a déjà son mort-vivant pour la protéger, pas la peine d'un petit frère teigneux en plus, intervint Horohoro, ce qui lui valut un formidable coup de poing.

- La plus mignonne je dirai Pirika, déclara Chocolove pas trop fort, profitant qu'Horohoro soit en train de reprendre ses esprits et ne prête pas trop attention à la conversation.

- Et toi Manta, dis-nous tout, l'encouragea Ryu.

- Les Hanagumi pourraient être belles si elles ne me faisaient pas aussi peur, rit-il. Je dirai Pirika également, surtout en train de dormir dans les bras de son frère.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? s'énerva Ren en avisant les sourires complices que s'échangeaient Karim et Silva.

- On constatait juste que vous n'êtes encore que des enfants, révéla Silva.

Ren les foudroya du regard mais ne bougea pas, contrairement à Horohoro qui essaya de se relever pour les défier. Ce qui bien entendu fit basculer Pirika qui était appuyée sur lui, la réveillant. Elle commença à grogner quand son frère la reprit dans ses bras en s'excusant. Fatiguée, elle referma les yeux et se laissa faire sans trop d'histoire.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? s'enquit Yoh en se tournant vers Silva.

- En vous écoutant, répondit à sa place Karim, on a l'impression que vous êtes en train d'élire la plus adorable des poupées à la place de la plus belle des miss.

- Ce qui signifie ? demanda le décryptage Ryu.

- Nulle autre chose que ce que j'ai dit, répondit Karim, que vous en êtes encore à jouer à la poupée. Ah Silva, je crois que c'est notre tour, pour la musique.

- Tu as entièrement raison.

Les deux paches se levèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant sur place la bande d'amis vexés.

- Rien à faire de ce qu'ils peuvent dire, je trouve quand même que la plus mignonne, c'est Mary, se buta Horohoro.

- Bien dit, appuya une voix venue d'en-dehors de leur petit cercle. Et moi Tamao.

La concernée, qui se sentait oubliée depuis le début du débat, rougit alors qu'Hao s'asseyait juste à côté d'elle. Opacho arriva en sautillant à sa suite et s'installa sur les genoux du nouvel arrivant.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis ? fit Hao en remarquant les regards hostiles que lui portaient les garçons.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher de Tamao, trancha Anna qui s'était subitement redressée, à la plus grande déception de Yoh.

Hao se contenta de lui retourner un sourire.

- On est censé faire la paix ce soir, non ? souleva Yoh.

Voyant qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne contestait, il posa une autre question.

- Quel garçon trouvez-vous le plus mignon ?

- Seigneur Hao ! s'exclama Opacho en se levant.

- Yoh… soupira Horohoro. Anna et Tamao vont te citer et Pirika dort, tu ne veux pas trouver une autre question ? lança-t-il avec désinvolture.

Tamao piqua du nez, se sentant de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure de cette fichue soirée.

- Pourquoi ne répondrais-tu pas ? intervint Hao.

- Tu répondrais toi ? riposta Horohoro.

- Bien sûr, haussa les épaules Hao. Je dirai Yoh, à condition qu'il laisse pousser ses cheveux.

Tous firent un instant la navette entre Yoh et Hao, silencieux.

- Belle preuve de narcissisme, coupa Anna, abrégeant les pensées de tous les autres qui étaient plus lents d'esprit qu'elle.

- Je suppose que vous auriez mal pris que je me désigne moi-même, répondit Hao avec son éternel sourire.

- Le garçon le plus mignon, ce serait Lyserg, de toute manière, se prononça Ryu.

- Et toi Manta ? demanda Yoh.

- Réponds à tes questions avant d'embêter les autres, se protégea son ami en souriant.

- Jolie répartie, apprécia Hao.

Yoh fit un sourire gêné alors que tous se tournaient vers lui, visiblement décidés à l'entendre s'exprimer.

- Je dirai Hao… déclara-t-il prudemment. A condition qu'il se coupe les cheveux.

- Tu te noieras dans ton reflet, prophétisa Anna.

- Dis Tamao, demanda Hao en se tournant vers la jeune fille, provoquant le raidissement des amis de cette dernière dont il ignora les regards menaçants dans sa direction. Tu trouves vraiment que Yoh est le garçon le plus mignon ?

Tamao serra les poings.

- Te sens pas obligée de répondre Tam, intervint Conchi en surgissant au-dessus de son épaule droite.

- Ouais, réponds pas, renchérit Ponchi, apparaissant sur son autre épaule.

Hao leur lança un regard méprisant mais ne commenta pas.

- Opacho, murmura Tamao.

Les garçons lui adressèrent des regards surpris, lui demandant implicitement de s'expliquer.

- Je trouve que le garçon le plus mignon, c'est Opacho, arriva à formuler la jeune fille alors que simultanément ses joues s'empourpraient.

- Mais non ! rectifia ce dernier, Seigneur Hao est le plus beau !

- Tu as raison, je retire ma proposition de tout à l'heure, fit Yoh, venant à la rescousse de Tamao. Ne m'en veux pas Hao, mais en fait Opacho est beaucoup plus mignon que toi.

- Combien de filles différentes avez-vous déjà embrassé ? enchaîna Anna.

- Une seule, se hâta de répondre Yoh.

- Je le savais, commenta Anna. Moi aucune, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard amusé d'Hao.

- Il faut vraiment répondre à cette question ? rit Chocolove. Parce que pour moi le temps de toutes les compter… aouch !

- Merci Manta d'avoir traduit le ressentiment général, déclara sérieusement Ryu.

- Seigneur Hao, il y a un problème là-bas, les surprit la petite voix fluette d'Opacho qui désignait la piste de danse.

Le petit groupe se leva pour s'approcher voir, Horohoro portant sa sœur dans les bras.

…

Au milieu de la piste de danse, Mach et Lyserg se faisaient face, chacun visiblement furieux, leurs fantômes gardiens à leurs côtés prêts au combat. D'un côté, Mary et Canna essayaient visiblement d'apaiser Mach alors que de l'autre, les anges restaient silencieux.

L'apparition d'Hao créa un véritable remue-ménage parmi les X-laws qui s'alignèrent tous aux côtés de Lyserg, revolvers en mains. Aussitôt, les membres d'Hao se regroupèrent auprès de leur maître, surgissant de parmi la foule, n'ayant attendu que sa présence pour intervenir.

- Il serait dommage, fit remarquer Hao d'une voix claire, qu'un bal aussi convivial se termine en champ de bataille, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Malgré sa remarque, aucun des deux groupes ne sembla faire mine de bouger. Hao s'avança alors vers les X-laws qui s'agitèrent, mais un geste de leur sainte suffit pour les réduire à l'immobilité.

- Danser serait une bonne manière de briser cette tension, non ?

Jeanne hésita brièvement avant de retrouver le visage impassible que sa fierté lui ordonnait. Marco semblait hérissé mais en disait rien. Hao allait tendre la main à Jeanne quand Lyserg s'interposa.

- C'est inutile, déclara-t-il.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, il traversa la piste pour aller tendre la main à Mach.

- Je ne comprends pas à quoi il joue, souffla Horohoro en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pourtant simple, intervint Manta. Pour désamorcer le conflit, il faudrait que deux personnes de clans différents dansent ensemble, ce serait un moyen de signer une trêve. Hao allait proposer cette danse à Jeanne car ce sont eux les têtes dirigeantes, mais Lyserg l'a pris de vitesse. Il ne veut pas mettre sa chef dans l'embarras donc va résoudre l'affaire tout seul. Ainsi le différent entre les X et les équipes d'Hao redevient juste ce qu'il était initialement, une affaire entre Mach et Lyserg.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, c'est compliqué, geignit Horohoro.

- En bref, récapitula Manta, qu'Hao danse avec Jeanne ou Lyserg avec Mach, cela reviendra au même, ça établira une paix temporaire.

Pendant ce temps, Mach examinait avec suspicion la main tendue de Lyserg, comme si cette dernière cherchait à la mordre. Elle se résigna finalement à la prendre et tous deux allèrent danser au milieu de la piste, ressemblant à un couple de pantins, chacun tenant l'autre le plus éloigné possible et avec une expression de dégoût ou de profonde colère sur leurs visages. Cependant, leur danse eut l'effet escompté car chacune des deux parties se dispersèrent, leurs membres respectifs retournant vaquer à leurs occupations.

- On l'a échappé belle, fit remarquer Yoh.

Anna acquiesça gravement de la tête, le visage sombre.

…

Tamao regarda de loin la piste de danse où les coalitions sous les ordres de Jeanne et Hao se dissolvaient. Elle n'avait pas suivi les autres jusqu'au bord de la piste, préférant rester à l'écart, même si désormais elle était seule. Un vent frais se leva et elle frissonna. Prenant la décision de rentrer, elle se mit en marche, s'éloignant des lumières et des bruits.

Elle atteignait les premières constructions, les bras serrés autour d'elle dans l'espoir de conserver la chaleur de son corps, quand l'air autour d'elle sembla se réchauffer considérablement. Elle écarta les bras, les laissant retomber le long de son corps, et chercha des yeux la cause de ce changement de température. Elle n'aperçut personne aux alentours mais désormais il faisait juste bon.

- Comment faites-vous ça ? demanda-t-elle timidement dans le vide.

- Je me contente de réchauffer la masse d'air qui t'environne, lui répondit Hao en apparaissant dans son dos.

Tamao sursauta et baissa les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » pensa-t-elle très fort, incapable de formuler sa question à voix haute. Elle sentit ses doigts se poser sur son visage et il appuya sur sa joue pour la forcer à relever la tête.

- N'avais-tu pas une question sans réponse, tout à l'heure ? fit-il avec légèreté. Une histoire de chocolat, de caramel et de sucre.

Tamao ferma les yeux pour se soustraire à son regard, essayant en dernier recours la technique de l'autruche. Elle était totalement paralysée et se crispa en sentant le souffla d'Hao venir chatouiller son visage.

- Tu ne voulais pas savoir quel goût avait mes lèvres ? murmura-t-il.

Cette fois-ci c'était certain, Tamao était maudite. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle allait de situation désastreuse en situation désastreuse et celle-ci était la pire de toutes, amenant sa gêne à son paroxysme.

Visiblement Hao attendait une réponse que Tamao lui donna en secouant faiblement la tête de gauche à droite. Non, elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir, elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui, elle voulait partir.

- Dommage, enchaîna-t-il.

Pendant un bref instant, Tamao crut qu'il allait s'éloigner et la laisser tranquille, crut qu'elle allait être débarrassée de lui. Elle s'était trompée.

- Parce que moi j'ai bien envie de connaître le goût des tiennes, continua-t-il.

Tamao retint sa respiration en sentant la bouche d'Hao se poser contre la sienne. Son estomac devait être en train de jouer au saut à l'élastique dans son ventre, d'après ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle lutta contre l'envie d'attraper la cape du jeune homme comme elle l'avait fait précédemment dans la soirée, gardant obstinément les bras le long du corps. Son esprit commençait un peu à tourner et elle entrouvrit très légèrement les lèvres.

La même odeur flottait autour d'elle, mélange sucré de chocolat et de caramel. Prise de curiosité, elle laissa Hao approfondir le baiser quand il attrapa son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Elle avait eu raison, c'était sucré.

Hao se recula et elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux, le souffle court. Ses jambes devenaient flasques et elle vacilla un instant, cherchant à retrouver l'équilibre. Les mains du jeune homme la rattrapèrent par la taille, l'aidant à tenir sur ses pieds. Elle l'entendit rire doucement et baissa la tête, vexée.

- Ne boude pas, souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres contre son front.

A quoi jouait-il ? Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux à faire enrager, juste lui et elle. Ne pouvait-il pas s'en aller tout simplement et cesser de l'humilier ?

- Crois-moi si j'avais voulu t'humilier, je ne m'y serai pas du tout pris ainsi, prononça-t-il distinctement.

Tamao frissonna, le sentant menaçant, et n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien les yeux de feu qui la transperceraient instantanément.

- Allez viens, je te raccompagne, soupira-t-il en la lâchant.

Il se mit en marche et Tamao hésita à le suivre. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle jugea que oui et le rattrapa rapidement avant de caler son pas sur le sien, le visage dissimulé derrière ses mèches roses. Le trajet passa en silence et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant la construction où logeait l'équipe Fumbari Onsen et leurs amis, dont Manta et elle.

- Merci, chuchota Tamao.

En épiant Hao du coin de l'œil, elle eut l'impression qu'il était surpris. N'était-il pas habitué à recevoir des remerciements ? Peut-être pas de la part de l'ennemi.

- Tu nous considères comme des ennemis, remarqua-t-il doucereusement.

Tamao détourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre que oui, il la tuerait sur le champ. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas… Danse-t-on avec son ennemi ? De toute manière, elle était une quantité négligeable. Hao voulait détruire les humains, les X-laws, le Gandhara et Yoh et ses amis l'en empêcher. Et elle dans tout ça ? Elle ne voulait pas que les humains soient détruits mais ne pouvait pas se battre. Cependant elle soutenait Yoh, avait tenu tête aux Hanagumi. S'il y avait deux camps, elle n'était pas dans celui d'Hao.

Un autre détail lui revint en tête, un épisode raconté par Ren. Les X-laws considéraient que ceux qui n'étaient pas avec eux étaient contre eux, avec Hao. Yoh avait répliqué qu'il n'était dans aucun des deux camps. C'était certes vrai, mais s'il n'était pas l'ennemi des X-laws, il ferait quand même de son mieux pour empêcher son frère de devenir Shaman King. En outre il ne partageait pas l'idéologie des X et s'opposaient à ce qu'ils tuent sans distinction, ayant par ce fait protégé des compagnons d'Hao.

Que c'était compliqué ! Finalement, elle ne serait pas ennemie avec Hao et pas alliée avec les X-laws.

- Laisse tomber, intima Hao.

Elle allait protester qu'au contraire, il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne ses réflexions car il était important qu'elle sache se positionner mais il l'attira vers lui, la rendant muette.

- Bonne nuit, fragile poupée de porcelaine.

Tamao rosit alors qu'il déposait un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda reculer de quelques pas, se baisser, sauter. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il atterrissait souplement sur le toit de la demeure, lui lançait un dernier sourire puis disparaissait derrière les constructions. Le nœud dans son ventre se défit lentement et elle entra dans la maison, rejoignant son lit comme l'aurait fait une somnambule.

En fin de compte, elle avait plutôt passé une bonne soirée.


End file.
